JONAS Shuffle
by Irrevocablyamanduh
Summary: 10 song shuffle, Kevin/Macy Kacy, Joe/Stella, JONAS' fame, and Macy and Stella's friendship. All having to do with the tv, JONAS!


**_I haven't done one of these in FOREVER. Review if you like it please! –Mandy._**

**_And thanks again to my __wonderful__ beta, Fabled Diamond! _**

**_Disclaimer; I own NOTHING, not JONAS D:, and not the amazing songs!  
_**

**_Two Worlds Collide, Demi Lovato. Macy & Stella's friendship._**

__Macy Misa never really had a 'best friend', she never even believed in the word best, coming before friend. It just never sounded right to her, because she felt all of her friends should be equally important to her. That was of course only true until she met Stella Malone; Stella was one of those people that could make you happier by just being around you and make you forget why you were even upset in the first place.

Now that she had met her, Macy believed in having a 'best friend'.

**_Love Story, Katherine McPhee. Stella/Joe_**

A part of Stella Malone had always liked Joe Lucas. Ever since they first met, back when they were five. He had these big brown eyes, gorgeous dark hair and a body to _die_ for. Those were the things that made her knees weak, her heart melt; but even with all of that, Stella never really thought that his personality fit into 'her type'. She never gave a second thought to wanting to be with him. Then, one day from the corner of her eye, she saw Joe flirting with another girl and she got the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach; jealousy. She wanted to rip the girl away from Joe, and have him all to herself.

So now she was facing the truth. She wanted nothing more to be his, be in his arms, and be the most important thing to him.

And Stella Malone always got her way.

**_I'm Yours, Jason Mraz. Kacy_**

Kevin Lucas had never before fallen so fast for a girl in his life. He wanted nothing more than to spend all of his days cuddled up with the intoxicating, gorgeous, amazing, brown-haired, brown-eyed girl. Just hearing her voice made him swoon--with every word he fell deeper in love with her. He was hers, and wanted to always be.

**_How Far We've Come, Matchbox Twenty. Kevin, Nick & Lucas' fame._**

Kevin, Joe and Nick Lucas had always had a love for music. And now, with sold out tours- crazy fan-girls, and three number one best selling albums, they had come father than they had ever dreamed of. Sometimes, they had to stop and really think about how just years ago, no one knew their names. And when it all came to and end, they would never forget how far they had come.

**_You Belong with Me, Taylor Swift. Stella/Joe_**

Why? It just didn't seem right to Stella. The bubbling feeling of jealousy that was swelling up within her hadn't been this bad since she saw Tessa Rolingtin wearing the pink Gucci bag on her shoulder which Stella had been _dying_ to have for weeks. But…this wasn't a Gucci bag, _this_ was Joe Lucas.

The guy she was secretly head over heals, in love with. And he belonged with her, not the slut he was currently dating.

**_Just Friends, Jonas Brothers. Stella/Joe_**

Joe Lucas would've never dreamed that he'd _ever_ fall in love with his best friend. But now, he was dying for Stella's attention; dying to admit how in love he really was with her. He knew that everyone else could see it, his brothers, his parents, even Stella's best friend Macy. Heck, even his English teacher knew! He was determined to make Stella into more than just his _friend_.

_**Everything, Michael Buble. Kacy**_

Macy continued smiling brightly at the note in her hands. In his neat handwriting, Kevin had written the lyrics to Everything by one of her favorite singers, Michael Buble. It had only been three months ago that Macy had been nothing more to Kevin than an over-obsessive fan girl. And now she was his everything? Oh how Macy loved her life.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times, it's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

**_Lucky, Jason Mraz, ft. Colbie Cailloit. Stella/Joe_**

_You make it easier when life gets hard…_

Gently moving his lips against hers, Joe deepened the kiss, making Stella moan against his lips. She was _so_ lucky, she didn't care who was watching them at the moment- she only cared about the guy who was sitting in front of her.

**_Goodbye, Miley Cyrus. Kacy_**

Sitting on her bed, her head in between her knees, Macy Misa huffed out another round of tears. She looked up to see the posters she had just thrown away sitting in and around her trashcan. She moved around, feeling around her sheets and blankets to find her phone. Upon finding it, she scrolled down, coming to Kevin's name. A roll of memories played through her head..

_The time she and Kevin kissed under the oak tree in her backyard…_

_The time when it was raining and, like idiots, they went outside and started dancing…_

_And the worst memory of all…having to say goodbye._

Kevin's familiar ringtone sounded through her room, breaking her away from her thoughts, she hesitantly picked it up, hearing Kevin start talking right away.

"I'm sorry Macy…really I am, I just can't stop thinking about the times I spent with you, and I regret ever saying goodbye…"

_If You Only Knew, Savannah Outen. Stella/Joe_

_If he only knew. _As Stella Malone texted one of her best friends, Joe Lucas; she wanted him to know. She wanted him to know she was in love with him. The only things holding her back were: she didn't want to ruin her friendship, and she thought he would never care how she felt.

**_She's A Lady, Forever The Sickest Kids. Stella/Joe_**

"Stella I get it! My pants don't match my shirt, my hair is insane and my shoes make my feet look big! Okay, I got it!"

Joe Lucas was practically fuming, wondering how he could possibly be in love with somebody so insane, so nagging and someone who he _always _seemed to be in a fight with.

Then, af if answering his silent question, Stella pulled Joe's face closer to her and moved her lips roughly with his, the friction heating up between them, making Joe forget what he was even thinking about…

_**How You Love Me Now, Hey Monday. Stella/Joe**_

"JOSEPH ADAM LUCAS! I'm not a freaking idiot! I _SAW_ you cheating on me, and we are _OVER_. Period. That's it." Joe didn't know what he was going to do without Stella, how he was going to be able to get through his days anymore, he didn't know how he was able to cheat on the best thing that would ever happen to him.

**;D REVIEW !**


End file.
